


Eslabones de fuego y hielo

by scorpio102595



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BL, Esclavos, Gay, M/M, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: En un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas viven y la magia existe, la esclavitud del pueblo no es su tema favorito.





	1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez han pensado que su vida es horrible? ¿Aburrida? ¿Dolorosa? ¿Insufrible?

 

— ¡JACK! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE.

 

Bien, quizá no tengas esas dudas y ahora te preguntas ¿por qué estoy sacando esto a colación?

 

— ¡EN SEGUIDA!

 

Quizá deba empezar por las cosas más importantes, en este caso, mi nombre. El cual por cierto es Jack Frost, cortó y sencillo de recordar, lo sé, es perfecto.

 

— ¡DATE PRISA!

 

¿Saben lo que no es perfecto? La persona que no deja de gritarme cuando no llevo ni cinco minutos despierto, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ella. Verán, la persona que no deja de gritar es Elsa, mi encantadora hermana mayor que debe estar lidiando con algún problema que ella sola se causo y ahora quiere que vaya a ver para pedirme que le ayude, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¿saben por qué? Oh, no se preocupen por no tener una respuesta, si la tuvieran no sería divertido explicarme.

Bien, hoy es un gran día por muchas cosas muy diferentes entre sí: mi padre vuelve de su viaje de un año, mi madre nos tiene un regalo especial a mi hermana gemela Elsa y a mí, hoy se inaugura una nueva zona de recreación en el pueblo que estará abierta para todo el público y por primera vez se pondrá un castigo contra aquellas personas que traten de forma indebida a sus esclavos.

Pero lo mejor no es eso, no.

Lo mejor es que hoy recibiré una visita muy especial por mi cumpleaños y por fin podremos pasar un tiempo a solas, solo él y yo.

 

Solo Hiccup y yo.

 

¿Cómo lo conocí? Bien, puedo contarte eso, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra y es una historia larga y llena de detalles que no puedo pasar por alto.


	2. Uno, dos, tres. Te encontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:   
> -Esto es un AU, temática de esclavitud, magia y otras locuras se irán revelando.  
> -Posible OoC por parte de los personajes con motivo a adaptarlos al AU.   
> -Ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece. Todos los derechos quedan reservados para sus creadores y distribuidores.  
> Advertencias:  
> -Por ahora ninguna.  
> Por ahora
> 
> Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten el fic 

Todo comenzó en una tarde fresca de otoño con una rutina donde iba de paseo con mi hermana por los límites del castillo y con eso me refiero a la mayor parte del bosque que rodea nuestro hogar.

Nuestros padres eran estrictos sobre el tipo de libertades que nos otorgaban, no podíamos alejarnos demasiado sin tener vigilancia de guardias o asistencia de nuestros sirvientes personales que elegíamos cada mes.

Claro que a mí nunca me importaron las reglas o los límites, si yo quería montar mi caballo por el sinuoso terreno del bosque, simplemente lo hacía. Si Elsa sufría de un ataque nervioso mientras yo galopaba con Ventisca (mi hermosa yegua blanca) no era mi problema.

¿Quién la mandaba a ser la responsable por los dos?

 

—Jack, no te alejes mucho.

 

Siempre me decía eso con una mirada preocupada que paseaba por los alrededores como si temiera que alguien fuera a escucharnos y gente salvaje fuera a lanzarse sobre el carruaje donde ella estaba con el conductor o sobre mí, algo aún más improbable cuando me encontraba en movimiento en uno de mis llanos favoritos donde Ventisca podía galopar en un círculo mucho más grande al que solía recorrer en el laberinto del jardín.

¿Tengo que mencionar todas las habitaciones para la servidumbre, invitados, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, el pasillo principal, los tres pisos, las cuatro torres que apuntaban a los puntos cardinales y los establos? ¿No? Bueno, no espero que unos plebeyos como ustedes entiendan la dimensión de nuestro hogar, pero me basta con que lo imaginen grande.

Muy, muy grande.

 

Los Overland nos caracterizábamos por ser la familia más rica del sur y si no conoces a mi familia, solo busca a gente con cabello blanco y ojos azules. Si encuentras a alguien con esas características debe ser mi padre, mi hermana Elsa o yo. Mi madre tiene el cabello negro, pero no necesita de ese distintivo para resaltar su estatus.

 

En fin, no alarguemos el tema, ya habrá tiempo de darles un recorrido pequeño por el castillo y sus alrededores. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero no serán los primeros a quienes le cuente donde se encuentra todo en mi hogar.

 

—Señor Overland, puede caer si no tiene cuidado.

 

Al final tuve que obligar a Ventisca a ceder por las preocupaciones que mi hermana había contagiado a mi súbdito personal, mi mascota, esclavo o como ustedes quieran llamarlo. Si querías tener un súbdito leal que no delatara tus secretos con otros, un esclavo era mejor porque él no servía a la familia, solo a ti.

 

— ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades, Jamie?

 

—N-No señor, no era eso lo que quería decir. Discúlpeme por favor.

 

—Jack, mamá solo nos dio una hora esta vez. Hoy es la competencia en el castillo y no podemos estar tanto tiempo afuera.

 

Si bien era un fanático del picnic y la competencia de lazarillos, las preparaciones y el adorno eran algo que en mi opinión sobraban en el lugar. Pero en ese momento era: bajarme de mi caballo para aguantar un viaje de regreso a casa con Elsa hablando sobre todo lo que hacía falta para nuestros invitados de países foráneos o, ignorarla y cabalgar hasta que mis padres se vieran obligados a buscarme y me castigaran a mi caballo por más de medio año.

Bien, opte por la primera opción ya que pasar de largo las palabras de mi hermana mayor era un don que tuve que dominar con el propósito de mantener mi paciencia en su máximo nivel. No era fácil ignorar a mi esclavo tembloroso que no dejaba de verme a mí o a mi hermana como si esperara una orden antes de que los nervios lo obligaran a saltar por la ventana.

 

No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de los esclavos y me resultan útiles cuando no quiero hacer alguna actividad, tarea o me quiero escapar de mis deberes. Pero siempre era lo mismo, cada que mis padres nos obligaban a cambiar de esclavo el nuevo llegaba como res lista para el matadero, lo cual puede parecer tonto para cualquiera con buen juicio si tienes en cuenta la buena alimentación, el techo donde vivirán, la ropa y por supuesto, que me servirán a mí y no a mi quisquillosa hermana obsesionada con el control.

 

— ¿Tienes frío?

 

En realidad no me importaba si Jamie tenía frío pero su temblor estaba tocándome los nervios y si continuaba de esa forma, iba a ser yo el que lo arrojara por la ventana.

Elsa solo me dirigió una mirada enojada por descubrir que la ignoraba en toda la mitad del trayecto donde solo podíamos ver los arboles conforme el carruaje se adentraba de nuevo al bosque para llegar a casa.

 

—Jack ¿no me estabas escuchando de nuevo?

 

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la hermana más lista que tengo?

 

—Porque soy la única que tienes.

 

— ¿Lo ves? Eres brillante.

 

—No vas a lograr que cambiemos de tema. ¿Ya tienes listo a un lazarillo para hoy?

 

Elsa siempre daba en el blanco sobre mis irresponsabilidades y aunque no lo expresara, era obvio que le encantaba poder sonreírme con su boba expresión de sabionda.

 

—No, Jamie es nuevo y se ve que no tiene experiencia en la competencia— otro punto absurdo que luego trataría con mi padre — ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a escoger de nuevo a una bonita para que te deje en ridículo o vas a escuchar a mamá y buscaras un mejor competidor?

 

—D-Disculpen— ambos dejamos la discusión para centrarnos en el pequeño castaño que estaba más sentado en el suelo del carruaje que en el asiento —p-pero ¿Qué competencia?

 

Ese tipo de detalles no nos correspondía explicárselos a un niño que empezaba su servicio, pero dada la oportunidad de evitar la discusión yo fui el primero en retomar la conversación que Elsa estuvo a punto de cortar de nuevo.

 

— ¡Deja que el gran Jack Overland te lo explique, pequeño esclavito! La competencia de lazarillos es uno de los tantos eventos que hacen los nobles para estrechar relaciones con las otras casas. Vendrán señores, lords, condes y más gente con más dinero que nunca podrás imaginar tener. Todo empieza casi al anochecer, por eso estamos regresando aun cuando el sol no está en su punto más alto. Tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esté en su lugar, los mayordomos y sirvientas en su área para servir la comida, los adornos bien puestos, las zonas abiertas al público y otras cerradas.

 

— ¿Cómo una gran fiesta?

 

Verlo emocionarse me empujó a seguir explicándole todo lo que se hacía en la Noche de Paz que celebrábamos cada año por motivo de la unión entre familias que cesaron la guerra del Sur y más cosas historias a las cuales nunca puse mucha atención a mi tutor.

 

— ¡Exacto! Es una fiesta que dura veinticuatro horas, bueno unas quince si restas el tiempo en que los demás duermen y otros se escapan con excusas. El punto es el evento principal, la competencia de lazarillos. Se llama así porque se escucharía mal pelea de perros pero...

 

— ¡Jack!

 

Elsa me interrumpió como lo haría nuestra madre al haber pronunciado una mala palabra, la única diferencia residía en que mi dulce hermanita no me pegaba una bofetada capaz de voltearme la cara.

Lo sé, mi madre es toda una santa y créanme, la cosa era peor si ella olvidaba cuando tenía anillos.

 

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad y tú piensas igual. Bueno, Jamie, como te decía ¿en qué me quedé?

 

—L-La competencia de lazarillos que no se llama pelea de perros.

 

—Ah, sí— ignoré que mi pequeña audiencia volvía a temblar como gelatina —Consiste en una lucha amistosa entre esclavos, los dueños apuestan y el esclavo ganador tiene el privilegio de caminar sin grilletes ni collar por una semana.

 

— ¿Qué le pasa al perdedor?

 

—No lo sé, Jamie. A las esclavas de Elsa cuando pierden les quita la ropa bonita y las obliga a usar vestidos horribles, andar por la casa como si fueran mendigas y después no las volvemos a ver porque cambiamos de esclavos a lo mucho a las dos semanas— me encogí de hombros sin extrañar a la anterior esclava que le pisaba los talones a mi hermana. No llegó a agradarme por la forma en que intentaba acercarse a mí para cambiar de dueño o cómo me veía...Ugh, no. Las mujeres nunca fueron algo que me llamara la atención y menos cuando mi madre era capaz de sonreír tan amable con unos y mirarme con enojo en una fracción de segundo.

 

Bueno, nadie dijo que ser el hijo perfecto fuera fácil.

 

—Entonces ¿voy a tener que competir?

 

—No— Elsa intervino en la conversación de forma cortante aunque era obvio que ocultaba su tono amable para que Jamie no creyera que sus palabras eran por obra de compasión o mentiras piadosas —Eres muy pequeño para entrar en la competencia. Debes tener la mayoría de edad y saber cómo defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo por lo menos.

 

—B-Bueno, puedo empezar a aprender ¿no? ¿Y usted también tienen que usar un feo vestido si su esclava pierde?

 

No pueden culparme por reírme, no cuando Elsa parecía imaginarse con el horrendo vestido y los pies descalzos en un desayuno familiar y las orejas se le ponían de un gracioso color rojo.

 

— ¿Qué otra vergüenza además de la derrota se necesita?

 

—Una segunda derrota, o una tercera quizá— agregue en el momento justo en que el carruaje se detenía y eso me dejaba la vía libre a la salida donde no tarde en llegar al frente de los arneses para desatar a Ventisca.

 

—Jack, tenemos que ir a prepararnos. Madre va a enojarse si no vienes conmigo...

 

—Dile que fui a despedirme de mi novia— sonreí por mi chiste personal sin soltar la correa de mi yegua e ignorar al conductor que no parecía muy contento por dejar su tarea a uno de los encargados de la casa.

 

— ¿Voy con usted?

 

—No, mejor adelántate con Elsa, acompáñala en mi nombre mientras yo vuelvo. No voy a tardar.

 

—Jack.

 

—No te preocupes Elsy, no voy a tardar ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tome guardar un caballo? Tranquila, mamá ni se dará cuenta de que tardé y si lo hace, puedes decirle que estoy revisando a los esclavos que deben estar limpiando el establo ¿quieres que busque un lazarillo por ti?

 

—No, este año no voy a participar...solo prométeme que no vas a tardarte. No quiero que madre se enoje contigo.

 

Puse los ojos en blanco por una preocupación que creí innecesaria. Siendo hombre y un futuro regente a respetar, no podía importarme menos que mi madre fuera capaz de darme uno que otro golpe para rectificar mi conducta y carácter. Técnica que debería abandonar a esas alturas donde yo podía actuar como me diera la sagrada gana e imaginarla hecha una furia por mi culpa...Bueno, era algo que yo interpretaba como un “Jack ha vuelto a ganar a madre”

Con eso en mente fui directo a los establos. No era mentira lo que dije sobre registrar las instalaciones pero no era mi prioridad. Acomodar los arneses, la silla y las mantas de forma correcta en el establo era lo único que me gustaba hacer que no fuera cabalgar o jugar con los dardos que tenía en mi habitación. Todas las clases y modales eran algo que programaba de forma automática para hacerlas sin rechistar.

 

Pero seamos sinceros ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar el tiempo con una hermosa yegua juguetona que se come tu tarea apenas te distraes, puede recorrer grandes distancias sin esfuerzo y es cien por ciento leal a ti? Si Ventisca se dejara montar por cualquiera ya tendría a la mitad del pueblo del sur queriendo un paseo a caballo por el laberinto y mi riqueza sobrepasaría fácilmente la de mi padre. Pero era quisquillosa y si no la cuidaba y usaba, podía dejarme atrás por sus berrinches hasta que me enseñara una lección.

 

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de alfalfa? ¿Cebada? ¿Trigo? Puedo conseguirte fruta si quieres— fui poniéndole las opciones con las que contaba en el menú. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero sus relinchos me emocionaban igual a cuando era un niño; me hacía sentir poderoso al creer que mi habilidad podía ser la de hablar con los animales y que ellos me entendieran.

 

Lo siento, creo que olvide mencionar las clases sociales que hay en este lugar. Por ahora basta con que sepan que los magos son de primera categoría, mi familia lo era y yo, el hijo prodigio heredero al trono, no tenía ni una sola habilidad.

Deprimente, lo sé.

 

Hubiera seguido con mi momento de gloria interna que todo traductor de bestias podía sentir (si es que existían y si no, yo podía ser el primero), pero Ventisca se agitó a poco de entrar a su corral y toda su atención se centro en uno de los esclavos que pasaba cerca de donde estábamos.

 

¿Cómo describiría ese momento? Aterrador.

 

Era la primera vez que un simple plebeyo me causaba escalofríos y un revoltijo al estómago que igualaba mi condición a cuando la cocinera me preparaba brebajes contra la enfermedad.

¿Me daba miedo? No. Era más alto que yo, pero sus ojos reflejaban la misma sorpresa que los míos. Sus cadenas limitaban los grilletes en sus extremidades y se unían al collar grueso que cargaba en su cuello como si fuera una pluma que no merecía ni un poco de comezón a su piel.

Un chico alrededor de los veinticinco, tez morena, ojos verdes, cabello café y pecas que aún estando bien escondidas, me tentaban a unirlas con tinta o a obligarlo a que las contara para poder irse.

 

_“Esto deben sentir las chicas al ver a su hombre ideal”_

 

Eso fue lo único que cruzó por mi cabeza conforme me acercaba a verlo mejor, a inspeccionar esas extrañas expresiones de miedo y preocupación que cualquier esclavo novato tenía al llegar a una casa nueva pero con la edad que aparentaba, debía tener la suficiente experiencia en su vida para no caer en el pánico.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo importante.

 

—Tú no eres de la casa ¿mis padres te compraron para la competencia? — un esclavo estaba obligado a hablar si se le cuestionaba, pero su silencio solo me dio otra pista a lo que sucedía ahí — ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o eres mudo?

 

Él asintió.

 

— ¿Eres mudo porque te comió la lengua un gato?

 

El negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que era por la vergüenza. Ningún chico aceptaría tan fácil haber perdido una batalla contra un animal tan pequeño como un gato y perder una parte importante.

 

—No te preocupes, no diré nada y tú tampoco. Bueno, tampoco es que puedas— agregue divertido —Entonces ¿te compraron mis padres?

 

De nuevo se quedo quieto, algo que mis grandiosas habilidades para interpretar el lenguaje corporal lo entendieron como un “es más complicado”

 

—Oh~ ya voy entendiendo. Te metiste a hurtadillas ¿no es así? — mentiría si dijera que no me estaba divirtiendo. No podían culparme por asustarlo cuando él retrocedía con cada paso que yo daba de forma acusadora —Mis padres no te compraron, mi hermana dijo que su lazarillo no llegaría a tiempo para la competencia y no va a participar. Eres un externo... llamaré a los guardias para que te ejecuten hoy mismo, nada va a salirse de lugar esta noche.

 

Quise mantener mi expresión seria y el tono dramático que pude emplear en el momento, pero su expresión de sorpresa y crisis fue tan alta que solo pude romperme a reír sin poder mantenerme erguido. Ventisca suspiró como lo haría cualquier madre avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero no me importó, estaba casi llorando por la gracia que me había llevado hasta el momento.

 

— ¡Oh dioses! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Apuesto a que si pudieras hablar hubieras gritado más agudo que mí hermana! — Con cierto trabajo volví a recuperar el habla para dirigirme de nuevo a él —Mira, si estabas tan desesperado por comida pudiste acercarte con una de las sirvientas. Ellas suelen darles de comer a los esclavos cuando los demás no las vemos. Pero bueno, ahora que estas aquí mi madre se volverá loca si te ve merodeando con eso— señale los harapos que tenía puestos y me acerque más a ver las cadenas oxidadas que tenía —personalmente no me gustan ¿tienes dueño?

 

Que negara de nuevo fue suficiente para hacerme bailar de la emoción mentalmente.

 

—Bueno, ahora tienes uno. Ven, no pueden verte usando eso o van a terminar haciéndome muchas preguntas y a ti te pondrán de patitas en la calle— por un momento consideré jalarlo de los eslabones para apurar su paso, pero viendo sus manos, estas se veían mucho más limpias (y más agradables) que unos cuantos pedazos de metal. —Ventisca, ve a tu habitación. Yo voy a preparar a mi competidor— sonreí mientras tiraba de la mano de aquel torpe y (algo atractivo) sorprendido castaño que me seguía el paso hasta un pasadizo de túnel que conectaba la parte trasera de los potreros con el pasillo frente a las habitaciones principales.

 

Con una buena aseada, cambio de collar, grilletes y correas, mi competidor perfecto estaría listo. Le patearía el trasero al esclavo del presuntuoso de Pitch y podría reírme en su cara mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena con mi reciente adquisición.

 

Era el plan perfecto, al menos eso pensé y créanme: ¡Nunca esperé lo que sucedería después!


End file.
